1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal device in which two housings are connected to each other through a connection part so as to be freely superposed on each other. The present invention is related to, for example, a mobile terminal device having a cable protection structure for protecting a thin-wire coaxial cable for electrically connecting two housings.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to satisfy requirements such as compactness, etc., many recent mobile phones are designed so that two housings can be freely superposed on each other by a folding mechanism based on a hinge structure or the like. The two housings refer to a fixed side housing and a movable side housing. A mobile terminal device in which the fixed side housing and the movable side housing are connected to each other through the hinge structure has a circuit board in the fixed side housing. The mobile terminal device is a mobile phone, for example.
A thin-wire coaxial cable having a shield structure which is electrically connected to the movable side housing is connected to a connector mounted on the circuit board in the fixed side housing. The thin-wire coaxial cable through which the housings are electrically connected to each other as described above has bulk wire portions whose cable parts are independent on one another. It requires much labor to bundle these bulk wire portions, and also there is a risk that breaking of wire may occur when the cable is laid out.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-330731 discloses a cable protection structure to solve the problem of the wire breaking of the thin-wire coaxial cable as described above. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-330731 discloses a mount structure for supporting wire rods provided in a case for electronic equipment by projections of L-shaped type ribs provided on the side surface of an RF module holder, thereby fixing the wire positions.
Japanese Laid-open Patent publication No. 2007-299072 discloses a mount structure for a thin-wire coaxial cable having a pinching portion with which plural cable bundles are positioned under the state that the bundles are pinched by the pinching portion.
However, it has been difficult to mount the thin-wire coaxial cable in a mobile phone. In more detail, when the thin-wire coaxial cable is mounted on a circuit board base, the mount position of the thin-wire coaxial cable may be displaced, or the bulk wire portion at the end portion side of the thin-wire coaxial cable may be broken due to interference with another mechanical part on the circuit board base.